


Good Morning

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-10
Updated: 2006-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Fred wakes up.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Happy birthday, [](http://tyskn.livejournal.com/profile)[**tyskn**](http://tyskn.livejournal.com/)!  


* * *

There was something warm and wet on his arm.

That was the first thought that Fred Weasley had as he drifted into consciousness. He’d been dreaming about the ocean and salt water on bare breasts so he was somewhat perturbed to have his sleep disturbed before he’d gotten to the good part. He rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes to remove the gritty residue of sleep before he opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw when he rolled his head to the side was a mess of wild curls that didn’t even let sleep calm them down. He rubbed his nose against the soft locks of hair and inhaled the scent of berries that smelled far better in her hair than in the bottle of shampoo. His gaze moved from her hair down her bare back, admiring the graceful curve of her spine and the three freckles on her lower back that he loved to kiss when they made love.

The white cotton sheet was gathered around her waist. He knew it had probably been pushed down during the night because she always got too warm when she slept. However, she always had to have her feet covered by the sheet regardless and would often give him a playful glare when he laughed at her idiosyncrasy. He loved when she’d get annoyed and sulk because it made it all the more fun to make it up to her. He brushed a soft kiss against her shoulder and waited to see if she was awake. A soft snore followed his action.

Fred had no shame where she was concerned and didn’t hesitate to push the sheet down to bare her arse and thighs. He was definitely awake now, as was another part of his anatomy that always seemed to be alert and ready around her. She shifted in her sleep and he licked his lips as the action made her arse move a little closer to him. While he knew it must be wrong to ogle her like this when she was asleep and drooling on his arm, he couldn’t see any reason to stop since he’d already started. After all, if he was going to be bad, why not be completely wicked?

He reached down and wrapped his fingers around his cock. He was already half-hard from the dream he’d been having about licking drops of water off the curves of her breasts so it didn’t take much tugging before he was ready. Fred rolled onto his side, careful to keep his arm beneath her so she’d not wake up, and snuggled up behind her.

Hermione sighed when his hand touched her hip and he froze, feeling as if he’d been caught sneaking biscuits from his mum’s cupboard. He counted to ten and waited until he heard her even breathing before he gently caressed her hip. He nudged his leg between hers and carefully raised it up so her legs were parted for him. His hand left her hip and drifted down to rest flat on her belly.

Her belly was a bit more full than it had been the first time they’d woken up like this and Fred couldn’t stop himself from grinning proudly as he just let his palm remain on the swell of her tummy for a moment to see if he felt anything. Of course, he knew he wouldn’t, not yet. After they’d found out the news last week, Hermione had insisted they go to the bookstore and there were now piles of books about babies and pregnancy all over their flat. She’d even made this big graph that was broken down week by week with a list of possible symptoms, behaviors, and what their baby was experiencing as it grew inside her.

While he could do without the graph, which made him feel like he was back at Hogwarts or might be tested on the bloody thing, her passion was one of the reasons he’d fallen in love with her so he couldn’t really complain. Besides, this was their first baby, unplanned and a bit of a surprise, so her books and graphs made her feel more confident about things. He’d realized in the past four years that he felt more confident about things when his wife was self-assured so it was good all around.

Didn’t mean he couldn’t tease her like Hell about all the books and graphs, though.

Another kiss against her shoulder caused her to sigh softly and push her body back for a good snuggle. Fred rubbed his unshaven jaw against her shoulderblade and nuzzled the back of her neck. He rocked his hips forward slowly and his cock slid against her. It didn’t much repetition of that action before he felt wetness on his cock when he pushed forward.

His hand left her stomach and moved up to gently caress her breast. Her nipples were already hard and he heard her whimper when he pulled her nipple in the way the she liked. He listened carefully, noting the change in her breathing and the way her body had begun to move with his. Thank God. She was awake.

While he had no shame in admiring the curves of her naked body and even touching her while she slept, he didn’t want to actually fuck her when she wasn’t awake to enjoy and participate. He reached between her legs, his fingers brushing against her wet cunt teasingly, and gripped his cock as best he could in this position. Her leg moved to rest higher on his thigh and he heard her soft pants of breath as he began to rub the head of his cock between her legs.

“Morning, pet,” he whispered against her shoulder at the same time he slid half-way into her.

“Morning,” she muttered in a breathless tone that told him to stop talking and finish what he’d started.

There wasn’t any need for talking, not now. He liked to talk dirty to her when they were fucking, liked the way her cheeks turned pink and she’d scold him even as she’d writhe beneath him and want more. When they made love, though, those kind of words didn’t really seem to fit. Fred let go of his cock and gripped her hip as he began to move. Finally, he was completely sheathed within her. She tightened around him and he groaned as he buried his face in her soft hair.

He pulled out and thrust back into her, the angle not the best but definitely enjoyable. He wasn’t hitting her spots, though, so he needed to take care of her because he knew he wasn’t going to last long at all. He let go of her hip and ran his fingers through damp curls before he rubbed his thumb against her. Her breath caught and she moaned his name.

That was all it took for him to push forward and grunt. He kissed her neck as he came, his body still rocking against hers as he increased his attention to her clit so she’d come, too. His cock slid out of her after he was completely spent and he pushed his fingers into her as he nibbled her shoulder. “Please, Hermione,” he murmured against the nape of her neck.

Her arm reached behind her and he felt her fingers in his shaggy hair. She turned her head and met his lips in an urgent kiss as he kept fucking her with his hand. He caught her whimper as she came and held her tight as her body trembled from her orgasm. After she was done, she pushed his hand away and broke the kiss. He was reluctant to release her but did so and watched her roll over to face him.

“Good morning,” she said as she rested her face against the pillow. Her smile was sated and still a bit sleepy, a combination he found really quite sexy.

Fred brushed soft kisses over her forehead, cheeks, and nose before he finally kissed her lips. When he pulled back, he laid his head on the pillow beside hers and grinned. “Good morning.”  



End file.
